Fall
by villainous-muahaha
Summary: Kurt is a masseur in New York, who leads a fairly boring life, until a certain curly haired GOD walks into his workplace. A small series of one-shots marking certain points in the life of Klaine. Smut, romance, massage, things, yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Sooooo this is part one. Started out as just a prompt, but it turned into a multi-chapter fic. Part 1: SMUTTY SMUT! Have fun!**

"Kurt," came a crackly voice from the intercom "your 4 o' clock is here."

"Thanks, Jess, send them through." he replied, rolling up his sleeves as he waited for his next client. He always like speculating about what kind of person he would be with next; would it be an old man obsessed with foreign travel and cats, would it be a free-spirit hippy come to 'find their zen', would it be...wow.

It really wasn't often that his clients were quite this hot. This guy looked like something out of a dream, except absolutely not because Kurt could never dream up that easy smile, the complex colour of those hazel0golden eyes or the long, dark lashes that outlined them. He wasn't tall, persay, but he seemed to carry a confident air about him. Reminding himself that whis was a, probably straight, client, Kurt pulled himself out of his thoughts and plastered a bright smile on his face.

"Hi!" he tried to keep his breathing under control as he spoke "I'm Kurt, it's nice to meet you."

"Blaine Anderson," the man replied, smiling and holding out a hand "good to meet you too!" Kurt shook the outstretched hand, appreciating the way his grasp was both tender and strong. he has no ulterior motives for appreciating his handshake, of course. None whatsoever. Because that would be unprofessional.

"Well then, Mr Anderson, shall we get started?"

"Please, it's Blaine. Where do you want me?"

_In my bed, in the shower, over a desk, pretty much everywhere._

"I'll just go through to my office, you strip down, wrap the towel over there around your waist and lay on the table, you can call me through when you're ready." Kurt said all this calmly, trying to disguise his interior freak-out at the fact that he was ordering a gorgeous guy to strip down. Yes, he ordered people to get naked every day as his job, but they weren't usually this hot AT all.

Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to leave before pulling off his t-shirt, giving Kurt a full view of his well-toned muscles and strong chest, and Kurt made a speedy exit. Once in his office he shut his eyes, letting his head fall back against the door. It had been way too long since he last got laid.

He collected himself, repeating a small mantra of 'straight, client, unprofessional' until Blaine called through that he was ready. Kurt had to bite back a moan as he entered the room; Blaine was laid out on the table displaying the strong, defined planes of his back, the soft curve of his ass hidden only by the towel.

"Right then!" Kurt said over-brightly "Let's get started"

He poured a bit of massage oil onto Blaine's back, rubbed it in and started working the muscles of his shoulders. Blaine gave a satisfied moan at the pressure.

"In need of some stress relief, are we?" Kurt asked, assuming the auto-pilot conversation he had with all the clients. The massage was only half the relief; people needed to vent.

"Like you would not believe" came Blaine's muffled reply.

"Want to rant? I'm a good listener." Kurt was determinantly focusing on his hands, refusing to let show just how much he was enjoying touching this...this GOD.

"Most definitely." Blaine sighed "It's just...I came out to my father today. Didn't go too well. Safe to say he was less than impressed." Kurt froze or a minute, processing the words. This guy, this gorgeous guy, was GAY? His stomach did a little flip, but Blaine noticed that he had stopped.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't think...I hope me being gay doesn't make you uncomfortable, I know people didn't like to hear it back in Ohio."

"No, not at all, I am too. Gay, this is." Kurt rushed, returning to the massage "And from Ohio, actually."

"Sorry to hear it" Blaine chuckled, then caught himself "About coming from Ohio, I mean, not about you being gay, that is, umm...SO, what part of Ohio are you from?"

Kurt smiled at how flustered Blaine was getting. "Lima, yourself?"

"Oh cool, I was in Westerville, like two hours from you! I guess you know what it's like then?"

"What what's like?"

"Coming out to an Ohian fathe-OHH!" Kurt smirked as he kneaded a knot of muscle in Blaine's lower back and Blaine all but turned into a pile of jelly there and then.

"Not really..." Kurt said, as Blaine continued to moan softly beneath his touch "my dad said he'd known since I was three, he was really supportive, I'm not sure what I would have done without him."

"You're a very lucky guy." Kurt could hear the sad smile in Blaine's voice and it all but broke his heart, so he decided to distract him in the way Kurt knew best. He went up and down Blaine's back, varying between pressing the heels of his palms in and trailing his fingertips lightly across Blaine's skin. He smiled at the way a shiver was sent down Blaine's spine when he ran his fingers on the sensitive skin of his sides, but frowned as he started applying pressure at the very VERY bottom of Blaine's back and felt Blaine shift uncomfortably beneath him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaine, do you have a sore spot there?"

"Ah no, it's fine, really, just carry on." Blaine's voice sounded slightly strained, but Kurt went back to it, not realising he was trailing his fingers dangerously close to the edge of the towel. After a few more minutes, however, Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbows shaking his head.

"Yeeeaeh no, I'm sorry, i lied, I'm not fine."

"What's wrong?" Kurt frowned "Did I do something?"

"No! No it's just...ugh, this is so embarrassing." Blaine was blushing deeply and defiantly avoiding Kurt's gaze. Slowly, and holding the the towel in place, Blaine turned himself over just enough for Kurt to see a definite jutt in the material around his waist. Seeing Kurt's eyes go wide, Blaine turned back over and buried his face in his arms groaning.

"Oh my GOD this is mortifying. I am so sorry, Kurt, I must have made you so uncomfortable, and you probably have a boyfriend and you'll go home and tell him about this weird guy who got a boner and-" his rambling was cut short by Kurt's hand on his bare shoulder, and he looked up to see Kurt's bright smiling eyes looking into his.

"I don't." Kurt said simply

"Don't what?"

"I don't have a boyfriend...and I don't, I don't actually mind..." it was Kurt's turn to blush furiously and look away from Blaine. When Blaine next spoke it was so hushed that Kurt barely noticed it.

"Why don't you mind?"

"Because," Kurt replied, steeling himself "you are easily one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen." With that, Kurt leant in and placed a soft, chaste kiss against Blaine's lips. When Kurt pulled there was a moment, a heartbeat, in which everything was still and the two simply looked at each other. Then Blaine was scrambling into a kneeling position on the table and tugging Kurt back in for a deep, searing kiss, both of them seemingly forgetting about Blaine's lack of clothing, forgetting or just not caring.

Taking control, Kurt pushed Blaine back so he was lying face-up on the massage table, his aching erection now completely on show.

"I am gonna make you feel better than any massage ever could..." Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips before attaching his mouth to the spot just under Blaine's ear and moving his hand down to grip Blaine's cock, stroking it firmly. Blaine moaned beneath him and Kurt put a finger against his panting mouth, whispering in his ear "Sssshh, don't want to get caught, do we?" and chuckling as this only made Blaine squirm more beneath him.

He began to make his way down Blaine's body placing open-mouthed kisses and the ocassional hickey over his taut chest or abdomen. Finally, he reached Blaine's cock, but only gave a teasing lick at the base before moving to suck another purpling mark into the top of Blaine's thigh. Blaine groaned frustratedly beneath him, wanting nothing more than to feel Kurt's mouth on him.

After a minute more of teasing, Kurt took pity on Blaine, licking a wet stripe up his length before sinking his mouth down around it. Blaine let out a gutteral moan of relief at the contact, making Kurt smirk around him, flicking his his tongue across the slit and tasting the bitter pre-come that had collected reached to tangle a hand in Kurt's hair, gripping tightly to the edge of the table with the other, and he began thrusting up, lightly fucking Kurt's mouth and forcing him to take him in deeper. Instead of making to pull back, Kurt hummed around Blaine's cock, welcoming the intrusion. He moved to free himself from his pants and promptly began stroking himself in time with Blaine's thrusts.

Soon enough, Kurt felt a familiar coiling in his stomach and he knew Blaine was close too as he tried to tug his head back. Kurt merely swatted his hand and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. That was enough for Blaine who spilled himself inside Kurt's mouth, moaning brokenly as Kurt continued to suck until he went limp.

Not waiting to catch his breath, Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Kurt's tongue, and his hand went to join Kurt's in pumping his cock jerkily. After a few more strokes Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he came, then the two of them sat back, panting.

"So," Kurt said after a moment of silence "how about we make your next appointment tomorrow, at my place."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – So this is quite possibly one of my favourite things ever written ever. Enjoy!**

Kurt checked himself in the mirror nervously before going to answer the door. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, after all he had just been giving the guy a blowjob little over 24 hours ago, but this was...different. Blaine wasn't an impossibly hot guy coming in for a massage, today Blaine was an impossibly hot guy coming over to Kurt's apartment for a date, and for some reason that scared the shit out of Kurt.

Steeling himself, Kurt opened the door to his apartment and smiled genuinely as he saw Blaine, drinking in his appearance. Blaine was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans that clung just right, with his hair slightly gelled, a warm smile gracing his lips and a pair of designer glasses over his honey eyes. Kurt wasn't sure how someone could take an outfit so simple and make it look so good, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

He looked up and blushed, noticing the way Blaine was raking his eyes up his body hungrily (Kurt had worn his tightest jeans and his waistcoat specifically, and was glad they were having the desired effect)

"Hi" he breathed out, getting Blaine's attention.

"Heya!" Blaine smiled widely, then brought a hand from behind his back and holding out a single red rose, saying "For you."

Kurt blushed even more as he took the rose, kissed Blaine on the cheek and moved aside to let him in. Both men were hopelessly trying to slow down their racing heartbeats and mask the nerves as Blaine walked in, casting an appreciative glance around Kurt's home.

"I, umm, didn't know if you wanted to go out or anything, but I've cooked for us, is that alright? Kurt asked nervously, closing the door behind them.

"Sounds perfect!" Blaine assured him "And it smells amazing too."

"Thanks, it's just finishing off in the oven. Would you like a glass of wine while we wait?" Blaine adopted a stance of faux shock, gasping and bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Mr Hummel!" he chided in a posh voice "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk!"

"Mr Anderson!" Kurt mimicked, mirroring Blaine's actions "I am shocked at such an accusation! How very absurd of you."

The two of them just looked at each other for a second, grinning before Kurt broke the slightly awkward silence.

"So is that a yes to the wine?" He smirked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well you go through to the living room, make yourself at home, I'll bring it through."

Kurt went through to the kitchen and breathed deeply, collecting himself. There was a hot, gay guy in his home. On a date. With HIM. And he was hot, and sexy, and GAY, and in Kurt's living room. Alone. In the same room as the broadway shrine he had forgotten to take down. Kurt's eyes went wide with panic as he realised this and he grabbed the bottle and glasses, hoping Blaine hadn't seen too much, and rushed through.

"A musical theatre fan, are you?" Blaine was smiling as he looked up from the collection of signed photos, playbooks, programmes, posters and various other pieces of broadway memorabilia.

"Uhh, yeah," Kurt said, blushing again "I seem to have forgotten to take that down before you got here..."

"Why would you take this down?" Blaine asked incredulously "This is amazing! I mean, 've been to most of these shows but how the hell did you get all this stuff signed?"

"I have my ways of getting what I want." Kurt smirked confidently.

"I'll bet you do..." Blaine had said this under his breath, but Kurt just caught it and blushed profously. Blaine was making him feel like a nervous teenager again, and he was loving it.

Kurt moved to pour two glasses of wine, Blaine taking his before settling next to Kurt on the couch.

"So," Kurt said, taking a sip and turning to face Blaine "you already know about my job, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher." Blaine replied, turning so their knees were just touching.

"What do you teach?"

"High school English, but I also do music lessons in and out of school."

"Wow" Kurt said, impressed "You must have a real passion for teaching?"

" I do, I had to work hard for it but it's definitely worth it."

"How so?" Kurt asked, confused "How did you have to work for it, I mean?"

"I was expected to go into the family business and it was very difficult fighting my father to get out of it. My father, he...okay, if I tell you something will you try not to freak out?" Blaine looked uncomfortable, and Kurt nodded encouragingly "My father is the business director for PenMaxx pharmasuticles."

It took a moment to hit Kurt what this meant, and then-

"HOLYCRAPONACELERYSTICK NO WAY! Damn, yeah I can see why your father would want you in the business." Blaine merely laughed, half genuinely half bitterly, nodding in agreement. :I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you must be absolutely fucking loaded."

"Blaine simply laughed at this "Ha yeah, well, I was."

"Oh?" Kurt was intrigued, but didn't want to push the matter "You don't have to say if you don't want to" but Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Basically my father is always trying to set me up with girls, not knowing I was gay, and it never really mattered because I never really did anything about it. Then the other day, he tells me he has some pressing but wonderful news. I go to his office, and there is this girl sat there, the daughter of some business partner, Madeleine. I knew Maddy pretty well; she dated one of my best friends in high school, really lovely girl, and I also know that she's completely in love with a dancer who is not from the richest family, so, when my father tells us that our families had been talking and had settling upon us being joined in an 'extremely beneficial marriage' the only thing I could really do was tell him the truth. Come out. Of course, Maddy already, but my dad was...less than pleased. I won't go into grizzly details, but basically I'm more or less disowned."

Kurt, who had been silent and wide-eyed throughout all this, gasped and placed a hand on Blaine's knee comfortingly.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say..."

"It's fine," Blaine smiled at Kurt sadly "He was never much of a father anyway, and I never cared about the money."

"But all the same..." Kurt trailed off, then as something clicked in his head he withdrew his hand from Blaine's leg, clapping it to his mouth "Ohmygod what happened yesterday. I am SO sorry Blaine, I must have completely took advantage of you, I-"

"Kurt, no." Blaine assured, taking Kurt's hand in his "What happened yesterday was not a mistake, or you taking advantage of me or anything like that. I was the one who got an inappropriate hard-on, and you may have made the first move but I was completely fine with everything that happened, okay?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, shining with sincerity and smiled back at him. The two were silent, sat close together and still holding hands, and Kurt's heartbeat sped up as he saw Blaine's eyes flickering from Kurt's eyes to his lips.

"Kurt..." Blaine breathed out "I-"

_BRRRRRIIIIIING!_

The two men jumped at the sudden noise, their hands leaving each other as Kurt stood up quickly.

"That'll be dinner ready! I'll just, uhh, I'll go get that. Wait here, I'll bring it through." Kurt scurried out of the living room, his heart pounding in his chest. His mind was racing as he got the food ready on autopilot _Was Blaine about to kiss me? I think he was about to kiss me! Or maybe he wanted to, but was going to say he wanted to take it slow? Or maybe I am just an idiot and he didn't want to kiss me at all? Oh, who cares! I have a __hot, gay, passionate musical theatre lover__ in my sitting room, and I'm freaking hiding out in the kitchen!_

Snapping himself out of it, Kurt took the two plates of food back through, smiling at Blaine. The meal passed in laughs and smiles and an unmistakable electricity. The two fell into conversation so easily, felt so at ease with each other, that they felt like they had been friends for years. All too soon, they were sat back together on the couch, finishing off the last of the wine as the evening wound to a close.

"I've had a really great time tonight." Blaine said, tracing small squiggles on the back of Kurt's hand.

"Me too..." Kurt smiled, basking in how easy everything felt with Blaine. Their eyes locking, the feeling of anticipation from earlier returned and Blaine's eyes once again flickered to Kurt's lips.

"Listen, Kurt-" Blaine began, but he was once again cut off, this time by the phone ringing.

"Excuse me" Kurt said apologetically before taking the call.

"Hello? ...oh, heya pickle, hi!" _My sister_ Kurt mouthed at Blaine before returning to the call "uhuh...yeah, honey I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I have someone over for dinner...hahaha, yes a boy...is he cute? Well he's a troll compared to you, but then again so is everybody." Blaine chuckled at this, and Kurt caught his eye, winking, before he frowned slightly "Oh no honey, nightmares again? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby again? ...okay, yep just give me a second, you in bed?...well it's a lullaby, so you kind of do...okay, alright."

Kurt put the phone on speaker, placed it on the table and then retrieved a guitar from the corner of the room that Blaine hadn't noticed before. He sat next to Blaine on the couch, guitar in his lap, and began to softly play

_See the pyramids around the nile_

_Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me_

Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt sang. He had the most sweet, angelic voice Blaine had ever heard, and sang with such love evident in his voice that he had Blaine entranced.

_And I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

Kurt was too lost in the song to notice Blaine's breath hitch, or the way he was looking at him. All he was aware of was the song he was singing and the soft sound of breathing coming from the phone.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember till you're home again_

_You belong to me._

Kurt opened his eyes slowly as he finished the song, picking up the phone and holding it in front of him, not bothering to take it off speaker.

"A bit better now, honey?" Kurt asked.

_"Mhmm..."_ came a sleepy, young voice from the phone.

"Okay, well you go sleep now, and remember you can always call me again if you have more nightmares."

_"Thanks, night night Kurty"_

"G'night pickle."

_"Love you..."_

"I love you too, Lizzie" Kurt said, before hanging up the phone. He put his guitar to one side, turning back to Blaine and saying "Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, your relationship with your sister is amazing."

"Thanks, she means a lot to me. She was born the year I moved to New York for college, so I made sure I spoke to her at least every other night on the phone since the day she was born. I wanted to be part of her life, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Blaine smiled, resting a hand on Kurt's arm "And your singing was...beautiful. You're beautiful."

Tears began forming in Kurt's eyes at this. He had been called many things in his life, good and bad, but he had never once been called beautiful, not even by an ex. The hand on his arm moved to cup his face and Kurt placed his own hand over it, leaning into the touch.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice came out barely above a whisper "I learnt a lot of usless things from growing up rich, but I was always taught to be a gentleman, especially when it came to love. Yesterday was amazing, seriously amazing, but today I want to do things right. Be a gentleman. So Kurt, I really want to kiss you right now. May I? Kiss you?"

Kurt didn't speak. Simply nodded silently and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Blaine's and a hand on his waist, feeling Blaine's hot breath ghosting his lips. Hazel eyes met blue and slowly, Blaine tilted his head forwards until their lips met in a soft, slow kiss.

Never breaking apart, Kurt slowly pushed Blaine till he was lying back on the couch, Kurt on top of him and running his hands along the exposed strip of skin above his waistband. Breaking the kiss, Blaine still Kurt's hand and forced Kurt back slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Kurt I...I'm scared" Blaine admitted, looking up at the man above him with nervous eyes.

"What are you scared of?" Kurt asked softly, tracing Blaine's cheekbone with a finger. Blaine's next sentence was so quiet Kurt almost didn't hear him.

"I'm scared because I think I'm falling for you."

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes with his own, delicately removing Blaine's glasses before leaning in close and whispering against Blaine's lips "Then fall."

With that, Blaine's lips surged upwards, reconnecting with Kurt's in a slow, passionate kiss. There was no rushing, no urgency, just a desperate need to feel close to one another. The room was silent but for the sound of their breathing and their lips moving against each other as Blaine slowly went about unbuttoning Kurt's waistcoat and pushing it off, doing the same with his shirt and sitting up so Kurt could do the same with his, the two not breaking their liplock once as they did so.

Both now topless, they allowed their hands to explore the soft planes and defined muscle of each other's torso as Blaine this time pushed Kurt back, sliding a leg between Kurt's to apply a sure pressure on Kurt's crotch, making Kurt gasp softly. Blaine used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Kurt's open mouth, sliding against Kurt's tongue with his own and exploring every crevice. It was the most heavenly thing Blaine had ever tasted; a mixture of the tiramasu they had for dessert and wine and something completely undefinable, yet deliciously Kurt.

Blaine could feel Kurt's arousal pressed ahainst his leg and pressed himself down, trying to be closer and closer to the man under him, and in doing this he applied more soft friction against him. Blaine drank in the still, wanton noises tumbling from Kurt's mouth. As Blaine began to grind down harder on Kurt he could feel Blaine's own erection against him and his hands flew to Blaine's back, his fingernails digging in so hard they were sure to leave marks, but neither could bring themselves to care.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned out breathlessly, braking the kiss for the first time.

"Mhmm...?" Blaine hummed, shifting his attention to place soft kisses over every centimetre of Kurt's face.

"I...I want..." Kurt's breath was coming in pants, and his eyes fluttered shut in contentment as he trailed off.

"Want what?" Blaine murmured, ghosting kisses over the now shut eyelids.

"I want you" Kurt moaned before opening his eys and locking gazes with Blaine, repeating "I want_you_."

The way in which Kurt said it spoke a thousand words. It said I want you so badly, right here, right now. It said I want you to be a part of my life. It said you're not the only one scared of falling, but it also said I trust you.

"Then you have me." Blaine grinned in response, placing a tender kiss on Kurt's lips before jumping up and scooping Kurt into his arms in a bridal carry. He had intended on taking Kurt through to the bedroom, but that was proving to be problematic, a) because he had no idea where it was and b) because when he had picked Kurt up, Kurt had thought it appropriate to occupy himself nipping and kissing Blaine's neck, which was somewhat distracting.

Kurt giggles as Blaine began to wander aimlessly around the apartment and mumbled against his skin "Back down the hall, second on the right."

Blaine practically jogged to the bedroom, not bothering to look around as he entered and and laid Kurt down on the bed. He allowed his hands to travel down Kurt's body, gracing each feature with his soft touch before ghosting kisses along Kurt's jaw, working swiftly at removing his remaining clothing.

Once Kurt was completely naked, Blaine stood back, allowing himself to just look at this beautiful man sprawled on the bed; knees slightly bent, cock already so hard, one arm strewn across his chest and the other thrown above his head, his cheeks lightly flushed and his chest rising and falling in pants of anticipation. Blaine had never seen a sight more beautiful.

He bent down, placing a trail of heated kisses from the back of Kurt's knee up to his hipbone, nipping at it teasingly before continuing his path until he finally met Kurt's lips in a kiss full of want and arousal.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered breathily "please..."

Blaine placed a last chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling off him completely and working at removing the rest of his clothes.

"Do you have supplies?" he asked, working off his jeans.

"Lube in the bottom drawer," Kurt replied distractedly, entranced by the man undressing in front of him "and I don't need a condom if you don't. I mean, only if you want."

"I don't need, or want, one either." Blaine smiled reassuringly.

Now both completely naked, he rummaged in the bottom drawer till he found what he was looking for then settled himself between Kurt's legs on the bed.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, drizzling some of the lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. Kurt nodded silently, pushing himself up on his elbows to bring their bodies flush together. Blaine supported his back with his free hand, kissing him soundly as he slipped a finger past his entrance. He felt Kurt moan into his mouth, tensing slightly at the mix of pleasure and pain and, once he felt Kurt's muscles relaxing he began he began working his finger in and out, leaving Kurt squirming and breathily begging "Fuck, Blaine, _more!_"

Blaine complied, slipping a second finger in and scissoring them, stretching Kurt out. Then, he crooked his fingers just so and Kurt's hand's flew to Blaine's hair, tangling into the curks as his back arched against Blaine's body.

"More" he pleaded, biting on Blaine's bottom lip, but when Blaine began working in a third finger Kurt shook his head violently, moaning desperately "No, you, I need you, now!"

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, removing his fingers slowly and reaching for the bottle of lube again. In answer, kurt wrapped one leg around Blaine's waist, bringing then closer, and kissed him deeply. Blaine was fairly sure his heart stopped beating at some point during the kiss, but as long as this beautiful man kept kissing him none of that seemed to matter.

Blaine popped open the bottle one-handedly and poured some of the cold liquid onto his aching cock, then threw the bottle to the side not caring where it landed. Kurt brought one hand down and stroked Blaine slowly, spreading the lube and lining him up at his entrance. Locking eyes with Kurt and kissing him again softly, Blaine slowly pushed himself in, fighting not to just thrust into Kurt's amazing heat.

Kurt's head fell back, arms wrapped around Blaine's neck as Blaine became fully sheathed inside of him. Blaine peppered Kurt's neck with kisses, giving him a minute to get used to the intrusion. As he reached Kurt's collarbone, grazing his teeth over it lightly, he heard the faint whisper of "Move" and he drew himself out almost completely before thrusting back in, loving the guttural noises it drew from Kurt and the way he was raking dow Blaine's back. They quickly fell into a steady rhythm, their bodies moving together and the only noises breaking the silence were their gasps and moans of ecstasy as they clung to each other.

Blaine began angling up, thrusting in harder, faster, deeper, searching for that one sweet spot, and he knew had had found it when suddenly Kurt keened loudly, biting down on Blaine's shoulder and taking one of his hands from Blaine's back to jerkily stroke his own dick. Blaine brought the hand he wasn't using to hold Kurt up and linked it with Kurt's, both their hands joined together in bringing Kurt closer to that edge, Blaine's thrusts now sharp, precise, hitting that bundle of nerves with every snap of the hips and drawing the most beautiful noises from Kurt.

It was hot, steamy, sweaty and needy, the two bodies rocking together, tasting and testing and savouring each other. Blaine could tell Kurt was close from the way his voice was getting louder, more desperate for release, and the way he sped up the movements of his and Blaine's hands. Blaine leant in close, licking a stripe up Kurt's neck then nipping at his earlobe. Entranced by Kurt's wanton pants and moans, Blaine half-growled half-whispered in his ear "It's okay, Kurt. Fall."

Kurt's hips jerked forwards as Blaine nipped at his jaw, and he came between them, crying out Blaine's name. Blaine kept rocking his hips up, groaning at the feel of Kurt contracting tight around him, and after three more thrusts he was coming too, bringing his lips to Kurt's in a searing kiss as they came down from their highs together.

Once they had both stopped moving Blaine pulled out of Kurt, Kurt hissing slightly at the loss, and pulled the man down so they lay, foreheads together and legs entangled. They were silent for a while, content in simply looking at each other, savouring the aftermath, until Blaine broke the silence.

"Does this mean anything?"

"What?" Kurt asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't…I don't need to know what this means to you, I just want to know if it does mean something." Blaine trailed off sheepishly, looking into Kurt's eyes hopefully. Kurt smiled, snaking an arm around Blaine's waist and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Blaine," he whispered into the dark "I've only known you one day and still, you are one of the most amazing, remarkable people I have ever met. I feel like I've known you so much longer and we've barely even scratched the surface, and that's scary but it's amazingly thrilling, and I wouldn't give it up for the world. So yes, this does mean something to me, to us if you want it…and I really, really want there to be an us."

Blaine answered by kissing Kurt tenderly, cupping his face with a hand, conveying to him just how much he wanted that too. The two pulled apart, smiles evident in their eyes, and Kurt pulled the comforter around them, snuggling into Blaine's chest happily. He felt Blaine singing softly before he heard it, lulling them into sleep.

_See the pyramids around the nile_

_Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me._

Reviews are like Kurt Hummel lullabies!3

Song used: You belong to me – Jason Wade


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – And here we take our first leap forwards in time…..**

**I do not own glee. If I would, there would be a lot more british music on the show.**

Kurt and Blaine sat opposite each other in the italian restaurant, hand in hand, smiling at each other as Blaine fed Kurt ice cream from the sundae they were sharing. Bringing the spoon back towards Kurt's mouth, he swerved and smeared the dollop of ice cream onto Kurt's nose instead, laughing at the very unimpressed look on his boyfriend's face.

"You are SO not getting laid tonight."

"Ha! Lies." Blaine grinned, wiping Kurt's nose clean with a napkin "I promised you awesome birthday sex and you are getting it, whether you like it or not. And if memory serves" he spoke in an undertone, leaning in close to whisper in Kurt's ear "you really, _really_ like it when I make you scream."

Kurt blushed as Blaine pulled back, trying to hide the smile creeping up on his face.

"Speaking of my later...present" he said, coolly "I want to thank you again for this one, you didn't have to do anything special..."

"Stop, honey. You're so special to me, it's only right I do something special for you. Besides, I actually have a few more to give you." Blaine smiled, rummaging around in his pockets and removing a small-ish, elegantly wrapped box and placing it in front of Kurt. kurt reached out to open it, but his hand was was slapped away away by Blaine.

"Nu-uh, not just yet. There's one last part of the opresent before you get to open it." He said, smiling cryptically. Kurt was about protest that ANOTHER present was most definitely too much, but before he could Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek, saying "I'll be right back."

Kurt watched curiously as Blaine made his was across to the other side of the room. He spoke quietly with a waiter who handed him something. After a minute of fumbling, Blaine's voice filled the restaurant and Kurt sank back in his seat, his face flushing.

"Testing, tesing, _**ahem**_, good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Blaine had turned around, smiling charmingly at the room at large, a small microphone taped to his cheek. "I shall try not to take up too much of your time this evening, so please bear with me. I came here tonight with my beautiful boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, nhe would be the handsome man in the far corner, say hi Kurt!" Kurt waved awkwardly at the people turning to look at him as Blaine chuckled "Isn't he just gorgeous when he's blushing? Now, today is Kurt's birthday, so as a present to him I thought I'd give him, and you all, a little performance. Stefan?"

Blaine turned to the waiter at his side, who handed him a guitar and, flashing a wink at Kurt, began to play.

_**She was waiting at the station**_

_**He was getting off the train**_

_**He didn't have a ticket **_

_**So he had to bum through the barriers**_

_**...again.**_

_**Well the ticket inspector saw him rushing through**_

_**He said "Girl you don't know how much I missed you but**_

_**We'd better run 'cause I haven't got the funds to pay this fine."**_

_**She said "Fine"**_

Blaine began moving about the room, making his way towards Kurt between tables, flashing charming smiles at the women as he went.

_Well so they ran out of the station and jumped onto a bus_

_With 2 of yesterdays travel cards and two bottles of bud_

_And he said "You look well nice"_

At this, Blaine stopped by a young girl, saying it to her, and she blushed and giggled out a small "Thank you". He kept on addressing her for the next few lines before straightening up and carrying on towards Kurt.

_Well she was wearing a skirt_

_And he thought she looked nice_

_And yes, she didn't really care about anything else_

_Cause she only wanted him to think that she looked nice_

_And he did... _

_But he was looking at her, yeah all funny in the eye_

_She said "Come on boy tell me what you're thinking_

_Now don't be shy."_

_He said alright, "I'll try_

Blaine was stood in front of Kurt now, not looking at the guitar he was playing, just staring into Kurt's eyes as he sang.

_"All the stars up in the sky_

_And the leaves in the trees_

_All the broken bits that make you jump up_

_And grassy bits in between_

_All the matter in the world is how much I like you." _

_She said "What?"_

_He said "Let me try and explain again..._

_Right birds can fly so high_

_And they can shit on your head_

_And they can almost fly into your eye_

_And make you feel so scared._

_But when you look at them_

_And you see that they're beautiful_

_That's how I feel about you"_

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears as Blaine sang and he mouthed "I love you", trying to hold himself together.

_**She said "Whaaat?"**_

_**He said "You"**_

_**She said "What are you talking about?"**_

_**He said "You **_

_**Right birds can fly so high**_

_**And they can shit on your head**_

_**Yeah they can almost fly into your eye**_

_**And make you feel so scared**_

_**But when you look at them**_

_**And you see that they're beautiful**_

_**Thats how i feel about you**_

_**Yeah that's how I feel about you"**_

_**She said "Thanks...I like you too"**_

_**He said "...cool."**_

As Blaine's song came to a close one tear escaped Kurt's eye. As the onlookers applauded, the waiter from before took the guitar away, but left the microphone. Blaine wied the tear away with his thumb and Kurt caught his hand, holding it to his face.

"Kurt," Blaine said, voice filled with emotion "the lyrics to that song...they don't even come close to describing how I feel about you. You are the most precious thing in my life, and I love you more than any amount of words can convey. We've been together almost a year and a half now, and that time with you has been the happiest of my whole life. I would do anything to make sure you are always as happy as you make me every day. You can open your present now."

Kurt, who was crying freely (along with half the women, and a few men, in the restaurant) looked down at the box in front of him, unwrapping it carefully. Inside was a small velvet box, and Kurt opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band with three diamonds embedded into it. Gasping, he looked up to see Blaine in front of him down on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel, you are perfect to me in every single way. You keep me grounded, you complete me, but most importantly you for some reason chose to let me love you, and I want nothing more than to be able to love you every day for as long as I live, if you'll let me. Kurt, will you marry me?"

A round of 'AWWW's broke out around the restaurant, but they were lost on Kurt. All he saw was Blaine; this amazing, sweet, caring man who was asking to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Yes" he choked out amid the tears "Yes, I will marry you."

Blaine let out a laugh of relief, tears streaming down his own face too, and took the ring from the box to slide onto Kurt's ring finger. Blaine beamed at Kurt for a second before Kurt was kissing him fiercing, putting all the joy and love he was feeling into one mind-blowing kiss.

They pulled apart as the restuarant exploded into applause, beaming around them. After a minute or so of congratulations Blaine gave back the microphone and everyone settled back into their meals.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand in his across the table. Blaine smiled dreamily, thumb brushing over the ring on Kurt's finger.

"You. How lucky I am. But mostly that I cannot wait for the day I walk into my classroom, and my students are calling me Mr Hummel."

Kurt had to fight back a fresh wave of tears as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's knuckles, and he spoke the one thought that was consuming his mind, heart and soul.

"Blaine Anderson, _**I love you.**_"

**Reviews are like being proposed to with Kate Nash songs 3**

**Song used: Birds – Kate Nash**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stormed into the apartment, closely followed by a weary looking Blaine, and headed straight for the kitchen, slamming cupboards as he went about making dinner. Blaine stood in the doorway, watching.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

No reply. Simply the slamming down of some tinned tomatoes on the counter.

"Seriously, Kurt, talk to me."

He received nothing more than a frustrated sigh as Kurt kept pulling out various ingredients.

"Please, baby, I-"

"Are you cheating on me?" Kurt asked bluntly, turning to face Blaine with an emotionless expression.

"Kurt, I – what?!"

"Are. You. Cheating on me." Kurt repeated, eyebrow raised in his signature bitchglare.

"No, god no! Kurt why would you even think that?"

"Oh come on Blaine, I'm not stupid! Next time you choose to wink at the obviously gay, obviously flirting with you receptionist, it'd probably be a good idea to do it when I'm not standing right there!"

"Wait, this is about SEBASTIAN?" Blaine blinked, confused as to why Kurt was overreacting so much.

"Yes, Blaine, of course." Kurt rolled his eyes "I am questioning our years of happy, loving marriage because some asshole flirted with you."

"Then what is it?!" Blaine shouted in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air "Help me out here, Kurt, because I really have NO clue why you suddenly think I would want to sleep with anyone else!"

"Oh, I don't know" Kurt spat out "Maybe it's the fact that we haven't had sex in almost two months? The fact that whenever I try to be the LEAST bit affectionate with you, you just snap at me and tell me you're busy and stressed, yet when a cute gay man who you are NOT married to flirts, suddenly you're in the mood to flirt back! Is this why you never care about being close to me anymore? You get all the 'closeness' you need from the school receptionist then you don't have to bother with your husband?"

Kurt was obviously trying to hold back his tears by now, and Blaine was staring at Kurt in disbelief. Kurt _knew_ that he genuinely was busy with exams for almost all his classes, as well as applying for the head of department post, and Kurt has said he understood what this would mean! Then again, he was a bit shocked to hear how long it had been since they had been intimate; he hadn't realised it had been almost TWO months!

When Blaine hadn't answered him, Kurt ran a hand through his hair, laughing bitterly.

"Well, thank you for those comforting words, Blaine. Good to know you're willing to fight for our marriage." And with this Kurt pushed past Blaine, pulling his jacket back on as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed up in frustration.

"Well you obviously need some space to think about whether or not I am actually what you want" Kurt snapped, voice shaky as he opened the door "Just…just let me know when you decide if we're worth it or not, okay? Otherwise don't wait up for me, I'll crash on the couch."

With that, Kurt walked out, slamming the door behind him. Blaine wanted to call out after him, tell him to please just stay so they could talk this out, but his voice caught in his throat. It was the first time in their whole 5 years together that one of them had actually walked out on a situation, and it was all his fault.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Blaine realised he was still stood in the doorway to the kitchen and the longer he waited, the further away Kurt got. Forgetting his jacket, Blaine ran out of the apartment, locking the door hastily and practically sprinting down the stairs and out onto the street, looking for any sign of Kurt. He swore loudly when he saw none, kicking a bin in frustration. He sat on the steps to their building, head in his hands, trying to think where Kurt would go, and then it came to him. It was the place Blaine had first said 'I love you', it was where he had gone when his father had got ill again, where they spent every anniversary, and where Kurt went when he just needed to think.

Working on autopilot, Blaine made his way to the nearby park and garden, wishing he hadn't left his jacket at home. On arriving he saw Kurt immediately, partly because there was no-one else in sight but also because in the dark, Kurt's pale skin shone out like moonlight.

Blaine approached, ready to get on his knees and beg for Kurt to come home, when Kurt let out a shaky breath and began to sing.

_I need some sleep_

_You can't go on like this_

_I tried counting sheep_

_But there's one I always miss_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

He was leaning against an old tree, the same spot they had spent many summer afternoons and midnight picnics and somber moments of comfort. Next to where Kurt's cheek rested against the bark was a shoddily carved heart with 'K+B' inside it.

_I need some sleep_

_It's time to put the old horse down_

_I'm in too deep_

_And the wheels keep spinning round_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

Kurt's resolve broke and he allowed the tears to stream silently down his face as he reached up, tracing the carving lightly. Blaine had carved that minutes before he told Kurt he was in love with him.

_You just gotta let it go_

Blaine had looked at him with those beautiful eyes and told him he wanted everyone for years to come to know that Kurt Hummel was loved. And now, Kurt was scared he may have lost it all.

_You just gotta let it go_

He slid his wedding ring off, turning it over in his hands as he thought. If Blaine had been cheating on him…what did any of it mean anymore? All the soft touches and silent promises and hushed "I love you"s, did they even mean anything anymore? Did they even mean anything in the first place? If they did then surely Kurt wouldn't have ended up here, feeling like he was about to break from the pain of it all.

_Just gotta let it go_

As Kurt finished the song Blaine couldn't take it anymore. The look of just pure sadness on Kurt's face was the single most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen. He moved closer to where Kurt was sat crying.

"It really isn't fair, you know."

Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice, half wondering why Blaine had bothered following him. He didn't bother looking towards Blaine, speaking coldly.

"What isn't?"

"No-one should still look beautiful when they cry" Blaine said sadly, moving to kneel in front of Kurt "then again, no-one so beautiful should ever be made to cry. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Blaine?" Kurt asked bitterly. There was still those butterflies he got whenever Blaine told him he was beautiful, but right now it was shadowed by anger and hurt. "Sorry that I'm not enough for you anymore?"

"What? Kurt I told you I didn't cheat on you and I wasn't lying. I need you to hear me out, but I also need you to believe me when I say I have never once lied to you and I am not lying now. I know back at the apartment I must have seemed guilty, but that's because I felt guilty. Not for what you thought, but for something so much worse…I felt guilty because I realised that I had completely failed you as a husband and best friend, which is something I promised us both I would never do. I am so, so sorry."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. After years of being together Kurt could read Blaine like a book, and right now everything about Blaine read sincerity and shame. Kurt drew a deep breath, wiping some of the tears from his cheeks, but when he spoke again his voice was still laced with hurt and mistrust.

"What about Sebastian?"

"What about him?"

"You flirted with him. You winked at him. I believe you, I do, but you need to help me understand this."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had hoped Kurt would never have to see him around Sebastian since it was not something he was very proud of…

"Sebastian is…he's this complete asshole. He'll flirt with just about anything that moves and when he first started I completely ignored him and rejected him. Turns out he didn't like that, and suddenly I was being scheduled for cafeteria duty and detention duty and in just about any free period I had, I was put down as supply staff. It only stopped when I started responding to him. I'm not proud of it, but you have to believe me when I say there is _nothing_ there."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes imploringly, taking his hands in his own and placing soft kisses on each of his knuckles. Kurt's expression was just…there weren't even words to describe it. It was a sign of when Kurt's self-esteem was at his all time low, and Blaine just knew that while Kurt believed him, the fact weighing on Kurt's mind was that there was a young, confident, hot gay guy interested in Blaine.

"Okay, Kurt, give me your ring."

Kurt held out the wedding ring, not meeting Blaine's eye. Blaine held the ring up in front of Kurt's face.

"Do you remember what I said in my vows the day I gave you this?"

"Of course" Kurt mumbled, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Tell me."

"You said…" Kurt blushed as he said it out loud "You said I was the most exquisite being you had ever seen, that there is not one person who will ever come close to me because I have a beauty that dulls angels in comparison."

"Exactly. When I said that to you I meant it, and it is just as true now as it was then. I still wake up every morning and look at you and think you are the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen. Sebastian is just this moderately attractive guy made ugly by his personality, but you? You are everything beautiful in the world, and I haven't shown you enough recently but I wouldn't trade you off for anything else in the universe."

Blaine closed his point by leaning forwards and kissing Kurt, sliding the ring back onto his finger before moving to cup Kurt's face. It was the first time they had really kissed like this in months, and as Kurt's hands fisted into Blaine's shirt, pulling him closer, Blaine began to wonder how the hell he survived this long without it.

"I'm still mad at you," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips as he allowed Blaine to push him back onto the grass "but right now I love you way too much to care."

Blaine pulled back once they were lain down, propping himself up on his side next to Kurt, stroking his cheek softly and unable to stop the tears streaming as he whispered broken "I'm so sorry"s and "I love you"s, peppering Kurt's tear-stained face with soft kisses. They stayed like that for longer than either cared to keep track of, until Kurt pointed out that it was really fucking late and they both had work the next day. Half-heartedly, Blaine pushed himself up then held a hand out to Kurt saying "Mr Hummel, if I may?" in the same faux-pompous voice he had used to break the ice on their first date, and had been using for years since then.

"Why thank you, Mr Hummel." Kurt replied, smiling at the familiarity of the joke. He took Blaine's hand, and Blaine pulled him up then with a sharp tug pulled their bodies flush together, kissing him deeply.

"I need you to promise me something." Blaine said as he pulled away, looking at Kurt very seriously. Kurt nodded, whispering "Anything."

"You never, and I mean _never_, let me neglect you like that again. I need you to promise me this, and in return I promise you that from now on, no matter how busy or stressed either of us get, I will make sure I worship your amazing body and show you just how much I will always love and want you at least, at the _very_ least, once a week, okay?"

"No, Blaine, you don-"

"Yes, I do have to, Kurt." Blaine cut him off, eyes shining with emotion "Because not one day goes by when I regret letting myself fall, but if I let you slip away now then I will regret it every day till the day I die."

Kurt pulled Blaine back into a deep, passionate kiss before breaking away, saying forcefully "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Blaine whispered fondly, doubting he would ever get tired of saying or hearing those words. With one last soft kiss on the cheek, the two men walked off into the night with their eyes red-rimmed, hands entwined and hearts starting to feel whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

My wide, sleepy eyes blinked open and very slowly, the room above me swam into focus along with a pretty, smiling face that seemed to light up as I woke up.

"Oh my god, Blaine, she's waking up, quickly!"

Truth be told, I had no idea what any of those words meant, but her voice was pretty like her face...I guess that made sense. I opened my mouth to tell her how pretty she was, but another noise distracted me.

"What? Really?! Quick, Lizzie, text Kurt!" and then another face came into view, grinning happily. This one was very...curly. "She has Kurt's eyes..." he breathed out, and I blinked up at him curiously. His voice was different to hers, but I liked it a lot too. If she was pretty, and had a pretty voice, then I suppose this one's voice was...curly? Yes, curly.

"You have a very curly voice!" I told him, smiling sweetly.

"Ohhh you are just making the **most** adorable noises, you know that?" he said, then he let out a sound that was not quite words...it was a bouncy sound, surrounded by a smile, and it made me want to do the same, so I did. I sounded very different when I made the noise, and I thought about that...if the curly one sounded curly when he made the bouncy noise, then what about me? My bouncy noise was kind of...bubbly? Does that mean I look bubbly? I was brought out of my thoughts when the pretty one spoke again, saying "Kurt's on his way, he was just a few streets away."

_Kurt..._they used that word a lot, and Curly kept smiling when he said it. A 'kurt' must be something pretty cool.

Pretty moved away again, and I was left looking up at Curly. He reached down and stroked my cheek softly, and I'm not sure why but the touch made the bouncy sound come spilling back out of my speakey-hole. I like this curly, big thing.

There was suddenly a loud bang noise, shocking me out of my thoughts. The noise was loud, and mean, and scary, and my face screwed up with displeasure as I made a much less bouncy sound to voice my unhappinedd with this noise.

As my peeper-holes began getting all wet (why exactly, I'm not sure) I heard a voice saying "Oh baby, I'm sorry honey!" before feeling myself being lifted up. This voice was pretty, like the first one from earlier, only different somehow. I was cuddled close, the combination of being held and he continued shushes of the other pretty voice and a rhythmnic "tha-dump tha-dump" that I wasn't sure if I felt ot heard, all that together made me feel safe, calm.

The curly voice spoke again, saying "Don't worry, she only just woke up" then I felt a soft touch on my cheek again and my peeper-hols fluttered open to see which it was. The curly one was stroking my cheek again, and next to him holding me was one that looked like a bigger, different version of the pretty one. Everything about him was just...lovely. This was the lovely one.

The lovely one's breath hitched when my peeper-holes opened and he breathed out "Blaine, her eyes..."

"I know" Curly smiled "they're beautiful, just like her father's"

Curly was smiling, but there was something definitely sad about it, and his peeper-holes (which were very...I guess curly too?) seemed kind of wet. I reached out to hold his hand, but could only really fit one pointer in my own, so I gripped onto that tightly, saying "Don't be sad, curly one!" I think he understood me because he gave me a small smile.

"Blaine," said the lovely one sternly, and part of me registered that they used that word a lot too "I know what you're thinking. Stop. So she's mine biologically, but she's your daughter too and you will always be her dad. We're a family now, a real family."

Drops of wetness leaked from Curly's peeper-holes, but he was smiling a real smile as he leant across me, presseing their speakey-holes together in a way that was weird, but hilariously cute. After a second the two broke apart, keeping their faces close and looking down at me.

"Family." Repeated the curly one.

_Family..._I liked that word.


End file.
